


A Series of Unfortunate Events in Pairs

by pjomlbfan23



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Falling In Love, Making Out, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Secret Organizations, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjomlbfan23/pseuds/pjomlbfan23
Summary: They Baudelaire children move to Paris where they are safe. But are they? They aren't so sure anymore.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Klaus Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Series of Unfortunate Events in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Miraculous

Life for Marinette Dupain-Cheng was never easy. Why, you may ask? Easy, because her real name wasn’t Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her real name, you may ask? Violet Baudelaire.

You see, 3 years ago her and her siblings, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire, along with their mentor's child, Beatrice (named after their mother) came to Paris, in search of a sugar bowl.

A sugar bowl that put their lives in danger when one of their guardians kept putting them in danger to find it. It didn’t help that she was the girlfriend of the person trying to kidnap/kill them to get to their fortune.

When Marinette (Violet), was 14, Klaus, 12, and Sunny, who was 1, parents died in fire, caused by an evil man named Count Olaf. For a year and a half, they had to escape everywhere they went until finally they got trapped with him on an island where he and the leader of the island, released a deadly fungi, Medusoid Mycelium.

There, he died after saving their new friend and member of the same organization they and their parents were in. But she died after childbirth, leaving them with her child.

But that had been, 2 years ago and they were safe. They wanted to keep looking for the sugar bowl. But they had been safe after families of the same organization said they would take them in.

But they had to go their separate ways. Every month or two they would meet back up and talk. Luckily, Violet was able to talk to Sunny sooner, seeing they played it off as Sunny just being a girl she babysat.

Manon, was her name, her fake name at least.

But soon everything was going to change, for better or worse…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here in this app, so I don't know everything yet. All comments are welcome


End file.
